


Homeward Bound

by TheButcherOfBlaviken



Series: Bookends [17]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, Lesbian Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheButcherOfBlaviken/pseuds/TheButcherOfBlaviken
Summary: She played with the thought a lot while Kara was gone. She had the idea of changing her name, to take on the piece of Kara she was clambering to have.Now it was a possibility again and Lena let the idea run away with her.Until the day one of them had the courage to ask, she would continue to hope to be Lena Danvers.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Bookends [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592278
Comments: 25
Kudos: 125





	Homeward Bound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mercy_fo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_fo/gifts), [istanlena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/istanlena/gifts).



> did someone say simon and garfunkel?? got another one for you, hot off the presses. this just reminds me how much i like writing lena. in the next installment, there will be a super family reunion and supercorp goodness. its going to be semi based off of keep the customer satisfied by you guessed it, simon and garfunkel, if anyone could figure out what its about, all the kudos to you bud. originally, i had planned about 6 more after this. things happened and there are now 14 after this so ive got a lot of work ahead of me and you have a lot of supercorp to consume  
> if anyone had ideas about songs (preferably 70s or 60s songs) that i could base another fic of of, let me know. im open to even doing another fic set near the beginning as long as it fits. i hope you guys like it, let me know what you think in the comments! ive loved reading and replying to everything you guys have to say. ive loved the advice and compliments, it really means the world. ive been happy to both make your heart soar and to rip it to pieces! shout out to my new friend mercy_fo for the motivation to get this series off the ground and keep writing! until next time friends!

Lena sat in the boarding area of the London city airport, her phone in hand scrolling through photos. Her plane was being prepped to go to Dublin, the last stop of her European press tour.

She felt like a woman on a series of one-night stands, only staying long enough to shake hands with a sleezy man in a suit and leave. Everything was neatly planned by Jess, who left to make sure her jet was set to leave.

Her suitcase sat on the floor beside her feet. Her busy schedule didn’t allow her the kindness of switching shoes, so her heels sat in a neglected pile on top of her bag.

In the busy airport, commuters rushing past as they made their way to their respective gates, Lena scrolled on and on.

She had to buy more cloud storage recently. Since Kara came home, she had filled her phone with pictures. Of her and Zorel playing with Krypto, of the two of them with matching pajamas Lena picked out for them.

She smiled as she landed on a picture of the three of them. It was a selfie she took, ice cream cones in hand. Zorel’s was melting, the chocolate slipping between his small fingers. Kara hadn’t waited for the picture, hers looking misshapen as she had already taken a bite of it.

Lena had wanted to make up for lost time. Zorel had already gone through almost 5 years without Kara. while as an adult, that wasn’t much but for a child? That might as well be an eternity.

They made up for the lost time hopefully.

Kara read with him every night, took him to school. She walked with him to the park and drove him to visit her family. Kara did her best to be the mom he had missed but Lena got the feeling Zorel didn’t expect her to. He just seemed happy to have them both there finally.

Looking through these new memories, Lena realized just how much she desired to be on her way home. She wished that her jet could skip over Dublin, heading straight to where her heart wanted to be.

Lena was briefly distracted by a woman’s voice coming over the PA, causing a mass amount of people to get up and walk off to their boarding gate. She watched as they walked, heard a man yelling on his phone, saw a child pull on their guardian’s hand in eagerness.

The sight of the parent and child pulled at her heart strings, imagining Zorel doing the same thing to her and Kara.

Thinking on it, in every meeting, her mind crawled back to the two blonde haired goofballs waiting for her. National city was where her love lied. Nothing seemed the same without them near. songs were dull and lifeless without their presence. The sun wasn’t as bright without them, it’s shine lackluster.

Everyday has been an endless stream of magazine covers to pose for. The smell of desperate men and their clothes that reeked of cigarettes and Target brand cologne followed her every move. Everything looked the same, the galas and office buildings not outwardly any different than the last.

All the strangers’ faces mixed together, reminding her how far from home she was. Reminding her how much she didn’t want to be away from what she really cared about.

LCorp was important to her of course. She may have come to the position of CEO unwillingly but there she was able to do good. All her employees made a living wage with benefits thanks to her numerous government contracts.

She developed new ways to treat cancer, built machines designed to keep their oceans clean. It all was very impressive, but nothing could take the place of Zorel and Kara.

She felt prouder of Zorel finally learning how to go to the bathroom on his own then she had ever felt on any of her projects combined. Who knew a 3-foot-2 little boy who only recently understood the concept of washing his hands would be her most important accomplishment?

It would all have been impossible if not for Kara and Lena loved her even more for that.

Jess finally walked over to her, telling her the jet was ready to go to Ireland. Lena looked down at the happy faces on her screen once again as she put back on her shoes. They strengthened her need to finish this trip and go home.

It almost hurt how badly she wanted to go home and put on a pair of soft pajamas and fuzzy socks. She imagined cuddling up with Kara, Zorel playing on the floor with Krypto. The boy would fill the house with giggling as she and Kara appreciated their time together after such long separation.

Tonight, she would sing her songs of progress and investment to a room of disapproving men and women. Their fake smiles would matter little to her just as hers didn’t matter to them.

They would all play the game, pretend to not wish to be anywhere else.

In what was once her element, she felt empty. Lena was unable to shake the homesickness as she walked up the steps to her jet, hair whipping in front of her face as the wind on the runway was harsh and sharp like needles.

Lena still utterly and completely despised flying. Kara of course was the exception, but they only ever went short distances. Lena remembered the time she almost threw up into the hero’s cape, forcing an emergency Air-Supergirl landing.

She didn’t escape the light teasing for a month after that. Lena was touched though when Kara began to fly slower and closer to the ground when she took her anywhere.

Lena sat across from Jess, who was typing aggressively on her laptop. Lena laughed, causing the assistant to look up.

“it’s that Weinstein man again. He keeps trying to get you to come to his house for a ‘late night drink’” Lena cringed.

“I hope that FBI investigation ends soon so I never have to see that man ever again” Lena answered curtly and turned her head to look out her window. Her plane wasn’t going anywhere for a while, so she occupied herself by observing the workers outside.

She watched a man in an orange vest struggle to move a crate into a neighboring jet. Another had a bottled water, taking sips every few seconds. Lena loved to people watch. Her job depended on her ability to read others and she considered it practice.

She was pulled from her hobby when her phone rang, the telltale facetime sound filling the cabin.

Pulling her phone from her pocket, smiling when she saw Kara’s name on the screen, a red heart next to it. She hit accept and waited for a moment.

Kara had Zorel in her lap, their living room in the background. Zorel’s missing teeth were front and center in the middle of the camera’s view.

“hi mommy!” the little boy yelled into the microphone, Kara waving from her spot behind their son.

“Hi baby!” Lena waved at them, her son immediately asking as many questions as his mind could think of.

The little piece she was missing felt temporary filled at the sight of the two Danvers.

Lena’s mind thought briefly of what it would be like to be a Danvers too, for the Luthor name to disappear with Lex and Lillian.

She played with the thought a lot while Kara was dead. She had the idea of changing her name, to take on the piece of Kara she was clambering to have.

Now it was a possibility again and Lena let the idea run away with her.

Until the day one of them had the courage to ask, she would continue to hope to be Lena Danvers.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at geralt-of-fking-rivia on tumblr if youve got some prompts or anything, i dont bite swear


End file.
